A variable capacity type turbocharger is known including a bearing housing rotatably supporting a turbine impeller, a turbine housing having a scroll passageway supplying an exhaust gas to the turbine impeller, and an exhaust nozzle changing the stream angle and the flow rate of the exhaust gas supplied from the scroll passageway to the turbine impeller (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 11-229815).
The exhaust nozzle of the variable capacity type turbocharger of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 11-229815 includes a movable nozzle blade (nozzle vane) located between a pair of parallel walls (exhaust introduction walls) which is located between a bladed wheel (turbine impeller) and a scroll chamber (scroll passageway). Then, both end portions of the nozzle vane facing the exhaust introduction wall are formed to be thicker than the center portion, and the end surfaces of both end portions are formed to be parallel to the exhaust introduction wall.
Accordingly, the length in the thickness direction of both end surfaces of the nozzle vane facing the exhaust introduction wall can be large, a sufficient seal length is obtained, and a gap stream can be prevented. Since the gap stream is prevented, a degradation of turbine efficiency can be prevented.